


Chores aren't always a burden

by etanator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etanator/pseuds/etanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Average Saturday At The Stilinski House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores aren't always a burden

"Stiles! get up you're gonna be late for school! it's 8:25 am" shouted Sheriff Stilinski from down stairs,  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Stiles yelled, just waking up from a dream about a certain blonde haired beauty,  
Malia was there too, but she was in no rush to get up, so she just laid there trying to get back to sleep,  
"Stiles, why are you rushing around so much, can't you just slow down, or go back to sleep?" Malia sleepily said,  
"I can't Malia, and you can't either, we have to get to school!" Stiles said,  
"But it's Saturday, I thought we didn't have to go to school on Saturday" Malia said Nonchalantly,  
"What?" Stiles said slightly annoyed because of his dad waking him so early,  
"Yeah, it's Saturday, yesterday was Friday, I can tell because that song by that black girl was on the car radio, y'know ~Friday, Friday, something something on Friday~"  
From that, Stiles didn't fully believe her, so he went down to his dad to check,  
"Dad, what day is it today?" Stiles asked  
"Saturday, son" The Sheriff replied  
"Then why am I awake right now? it's 8:30 in the morning" Stiles whined  
"You're awake because you promised to clean your room and do the chores you said you would do last Saturday" Sheriff Stilinski was slightly annoyed that his son had forgotten,  
"But dad, I'm busy today!" Stiles whined, again  
"Doing what? you made a promise and you're gonna keep it, now get your breakfast and get changed, you have allot of chores to do" The Sheriff ordered,  
"Fine. . ." Stiles said, giving into his dads demands, he grabbed two bowls and filled them with cereal and milk  
"Who is the other bowl for?" Sheriff Stilinski asked  
"Me, I'm really hungry" Stiles answered  
Sheriff Stilinski knew that his son was obviously lying, but didn't bother to ask about it

Stiles made his way upstairs with the bowls of cereal, and went to his room,  
"Well, you were right, it's Saturday, and I have to do the chores I promised to do, which involves making my bed, so up and at 'em" Stiles said  
"I don't see the point in making a bed, why would you clean something that will only get dirty again after a day or two?" Malia said, slightly confused, but getting up anyway  
"You have to, it's unhygienic if you leave it a mess" Stiles said only now realizing that Malia was butt naked in front of him  
"I still don't get it, I mean it will just get dirty again tonight, but whatever" she said reaching for the clothes she had worn the day prior,  
As she bent down to pick up her bra, Stiles couldn't help himself, but to look at her plump ass, he couldn't help but think about the things he would do to that ass and them breasts, but he was caught by the girl who he was dreaming of,  
"What'cha looking at Stiles?" she asked slightly confused  
Of course she wasn't actually confused, she just wanted to hear him admit to looking at her ass  
"Wha-? nothing, I wasn't looking at anything Malia" Stiles replied, a slight blush going over his face  
"Suit yourself" Malia replied, giggling afterward,  
Malia got her clothes on and Stiles made his bed and changed into some casual clothes,when they heard a knock on Stiles' bedroom door,  
"Stiles, Scott's here to see you" Sheriff Stilinski yelled from the other side of the door,  
"Okay dad, tell him I'll be there in a sec!" Stiles replied, turning to Malia,  
"Malia, I have to go talk to Scott, please don't get comfortable, it might be important" Stiles said  
"Alright Stiles" Malia said blankly

*Meanwhile*  
"Stiles is busy, he can't go out and kill demons or whatever you kids do these days" Mr Sheriff said, trying to sound nice  
"Oh, um, Okay, do you know when he won't be busy Mr Stilinski?" Scott replied  
"Probably around 9:00 pm with the amount of chores he has to do" Mr Stilinski said plainly  
"Well, alright, thanks anyway Mr Stilinski" Scott said leaving  
Sheriff Stilinski heard Stiles rushing down the stairs, yelling "Scott, wait!" and "Hold on!" but he was too late,  
"He left already?" Stiles sadly asked  
"Yeah, he said he had to be somewhere, but you have chores to do, so you wouldn't have been able to go anyway" Mr Sheriff said, putting his foot down,  
"Alright, I've cleaned my room, what do I have to do now?" Stiles said, wanting to get the chores done as quickly as possible,  
"You have to take out the trash, wash the dishes, clean your jeep and mow the lawn, and then you're free to do whatever you want" Sheriff Stilinski said  
"Alright, I''m gonna take out the trash then" Stiles said, heading for the trash can in the kitchen  
*Back to Malia*

Malia got bored of waiting, so she decided to look around Stile's bedroom, starting with the desk with all the police cases on it, there was allot of red lines and strings, a few in yellow and a couple of green, but not nearly as much as the red, she moved onto his dresser and looked at some pictures he had on it, some were of them and some of him and his dad, finally she got back to the bed and sat down, becoming bored once again, so she decided to go downstairs, only hearing that Stiles was going to take out the trash  
"Hey Mr Stilinski" Malia said to the sheriff as she walked down the stairs  
"Oh, hey Malia, I didn't realize you were here" the sheriff replied  
"So what's Stiles doing?" Malia asked, trying to make conversation,  
"He's just taking out the trash, would you like anything to eat for lunch?" The sheriff asked, waiting for an answer patiently,  
"Sure, I'll have whatever you two are having" Malia replied,  
"Well we were just gonna have some sandwiches if you don't mind" The sheriff said honestly  
"That's fine with me, I'll eat anything" Malia replied, wanting a sandwich  
"Stiles, lunch will be shortly!" the sheriff called to his son from the doorway  
"Alright!" Stiles replied, putting the trash in the garbage cans, and going inside to the kitchen,  
"Stiles go wash your hands before you eat" The Sheriff said  
"Alright" Stiles said, only now noticing Malia was in the kitchen with his dad,  
When Stiles got back, Malia had already eaten 5 sandwiches while Mr Stilinski was still on his first, Stiles had only gotten to eat 1 sandwich before he had to get back to work, which was Mowing the lawn, Malia watched him mow the lawn, wishing she could help him, to get it over with faster, but before they knew it, it was dinner.

"Stiles, Malia, dinner's on the table!" Mr Stilinski yelled from the kitchen,  
Malia went inside, soon followed by a tired Stiles, he had been working all day long, and had barely any time for anyone else other than Malia,  
"Smells good, what is it?" Malia asked as soon as she entered the kitchen  
"KFC, they serve great chicken, I got chicken wings, chicken legs and chicken breasts, pick what you want before it's gone" The Sheriff replied, grabbing a chicken breast, and two chicken legs, Stiles grabbed some chicken wings and a chicken breast, and Malia grabbed the remainder that was in the buckets,  
Dinner was over quickly, with not allot of speaking involved, mainly Stiles and his dad being surprised at the speed that Malia was eating at,  
"Alright Stiles, you can wash the dishes and then you can go off to bed, Malia, shouldn't you be heading home?" The Sheriff asked  
"Yeah, I should, see-ya Stiles" Malia got up and left  
Stiles finished washing the dishes and stalked up the stairs,  
he opened his door and was ready to end his day, but saw a certain blonde and realized his night had just begun,

*Meanwhile*  
Back downstairs, the sheriff knew what was going on from the creaks from the ceiling and the loud moans from Malia, but he was smirking as he knew, Stiles had to be up early again, to clean his jeep, guess someone is gonna be exhausted in the morning.  
*The End*


End file.
